yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 081
"Let's Make A Duel", known as "Quiz Duel?! VS Nazora Panel 9!" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on April 9, 2006, and in the United States on November 18, 2006. Summary A Society of Light member, Bob Banter (who is in love with Alexis Rhodes) Duels Jaden Yuki to prove himself worthy to be Alexis' boyfriend. Close to the end of the Duel, Bob activates "Quiz Panel Obelisk: 30" and Jaden recognizes the card. Bob realizes that was the card he dropped in front of Jaden earlier. Although Jaden at this point knew the entire answer to the question of the card, he ultimately chooses not to answer it completely because he considered it unfair for Bob and that since he knew the answer, it wouldn't be a challenge for him at all. Featured Duel Jaden's turn *Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) In Attack Mode Bob's turn *Activates "Search Shock", discarding "Quizzer Panel 9" to search his Deck for "Quiz Hour!" *Activates "Quiz Hour!", setting "Quiz Panel Obelisk: 10", "Quiz Panel Ra: 10" and "Quiz Panel Slifer: 10" (0/0 each) Jaden's turn *Summons "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000/1000) In Attack Mode *Attacks face-down "Obelisk 10" with "Sparkman" *Jaden is prompted to answer the question correctly but fails to do so. "Sparkman" is destroyed by the effect and Jaden loses 500 LP (Jaden 4000 → 3500) *"Quiz Panel Obelisk: 20" is set on the field *Attacks face-down "Ra 10" with "Avian" *Jaden is prompted to say the tongue-twister but fails to do so. "Avian" is destroyed and Jaden loses 500 LP (Jaden 3500 → 3000) *"Quiz Panel Ra: 20" is set on the field Bob's turn *Activates "Right or Left Quiz!". Jaden guesses correctly and gains 500 LP (Jaden 3000 → 3500) *Sets a card Jaden's turn *Summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (1200/800) In Attack Mode *Activates "O - Oversoul", summoning "Sparkman" (1600/1400) In Attack Mode *Attacks face-down "Slifer 10 with "Sparkman" *Jaden is prompted to do the physical challenge and he completes it. Bob loses 500 LP (Bob 4000 → 3500) *"Quiz Panel Slifer: 20" is set on the field *Attacks face-down "Slifer 20" with "Burstinatrix" *Jaden answers the question correctly *Bob activates "Question Change!?", negating damage and flipping "Obelisk 20" *Jaden is prompted to answer the question correctly but fails to do so. "Burstinatrix" is destroyed and Jaden loses 800 LP (Jaden 3500 → 2700) *"Quiz Panel Obelisk: 30" is set on the field Bob's turn *Activates "Hunter Channel", flipping "Ra 20". Jaden succeeds in the challenge and Bob loses 800 LP (Bob 3500 → 2700) *"Quiz Panel Ra: 30" is set on the field *Sets a card Jaden's turn *Summons "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" (800/600), gaining 500 LP per card in Bob's hand (Jaden 2700 → 3700) *Activates "Miracle Fusion", removing "Avian" and "Burstinatrix" from play to summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) *Attacks face-down "Ra 30" with "Sparkman". Jaden is prompted to answer the question correctly but fails to do so *Bob activates "Double It!", doubling the damage inflicted to Jaden (Jaden 3700 → 1300) but Jaden gets to keep Sparkman on the field *Attacks face-down "Slifer 30" with "Flame Wingman" *Jaden is prompted to do the physical challenge and completes it (Bob 2700 → 1500) *Attacks face-down "Obelisk 30" with "Air Hummingbird". Jaden is prompted to answer the question correctly but fails to do so, destroying "Air Hummingbird" (Jaden 1300 → 100) Bob's turn *Activates "Question". Jaden guesses wrongly and "Quizzer Panel 9" is summoned back onto the field (1900/1900) *All Quiz Panels are returned to the Deck *Attacks "Sparkman" with "Panel 9 *Jaden activates "Secret Mission". Bob randomly attacks a monster, and he hits "Flame Wingman" *"Panel 9" is destroyed and "Wingman's" effect activates (Bob 1500 → 1300 → 0) *Jaden wins Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * Although The Japanese anime feature all three Egyptian Gods on the "Quiz Panel" cards, the international version features only "Obelisk" in the three different colors. * Jaden was mainly able to complete the problems of the cards matching his dormatory. Notes